life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Diaz/Gallery
This article features images of the character Daniel Diaz. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-daniel34-itw.jpg EGX Rezzed 2019 Panel Interview - Sean & Daniel Concept Art Edit (30m47s).png|Concept artwork from the EGX 2019 interview. GDC 2019 Conference Slideshow - Daniel Diaz Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Daniel in "Rules" from the 2019 GDC slideshow. Captain Spirit CS11-FinalScene 14.png|Daniel smiling towards Chris Eriksen after saving him from his fall. CS11-FinalScene 15.png|Daniel standing with Sean in the Reynolds Household's backyard. Episode One - "Roads" 201906051719382144_423.png| 201906051719432107_401.png| 201906051720272110_405.png|Daniel is pointing his finger on Sean because Sean said a dumb word. 201906051720482112_407.png| 201906051721202119_409.png|Daniel has a Chock-O-Crisp bar. (determinant) 201906051722302123_414.png|Daniel talking with Sean. 201906192120342130_452.png|Daniel lying on the ground while Sean dressing up a sweater. 532210_20190113120039_1.png|Sean carrying an unconscious Daniel away from their house. 201905192130331816_398.png|Daniel walking with Sean along the roadside. (far right side view.) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 101.png| 201905231443412110_290.png|Daniel sitting on the ground because he is protesting to walk more days. 2019052314440358 1.png| 201905231445011754 1.png|Daniel pretends to be a zombie and going to eat Sean. S2E1S2_-_Into_the_Woods_(Daytime)_15.png|Daniel pretends he is eating Sean's arm. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 21.png|Daniel walking with Sean along the roadside. (front view) 201905231446141757 1.png|Daniel and Sean sitting close to the roadside, and Daniel throws small stones on the road. 201905231447002048_271.png|Daniel walking with Sean along the roadside. (rear view) 201905192132001804_391.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 26.png|Daniel and Sean looking at a Chock-O-Crisp bar through a car window. (determinant) 201905231449212112_291.png|(determinant) 201905231449291814 1.png|Daniel telling Sean to steal Chock-O-Crisp bar from a foreign car. (determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 36.png|Daniel and Sean looking over Mount Rainier National Park. (determinant) 201905231455251824_1.png|Daniel hiding behind the tree. Sean is prepared to scare him. (determinant) 201905231500251828_1.png|Sean helping Daniel climb over the tree. (determinant) 201905231501171830_1.png|Daniel high-five with Sean after he helped Daniel to go down. 201905231502251833_1.png|Daniel hiding to scare Sean, but Sean is going to scare him. (determinant) S2E1S2_-_Into_the_Woods_(Daytime)_39.png|Daniel scaring Sean. (determinant) 201905231502521838 1.png| 201905231504261845_1.png| 201905231506411846_1.png|Sean teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (determinant) 201905231507321850_1.png|Sean teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (determinant) 201905231508191905_1.png|Daniel hits the tree with a stick. (determinant) 201905231509051907_1.png|Daniel looking on the web. (determinant) 201905231509581913_1.png|Daniel calls Sean to come to sit on the cave. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 50.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231512042052_272.png|Sean and Daniel lying on a rock formation by Nisqually River. (determinant) 201905231513171918_1.png|Daniel making the fire by blowing into embers. 201905231513252054_274.png|Daniel making the fire by blowing into embers. 201905231514031920_1.png|Daniel eating chips with Sean. (determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 05.png|Daniel smiling towards Sean at their campfire. 201905231514321930_1.png|Daniel smiling and looking at the campfire. 201905231515162117_283.png| 201905231516002055_275.png| 201905231516102118_277.png|Daniel talking to Sean at their campfire. 201905231516382124_290.png|Daniel pointing on the moon. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 08.png|Daniel is howling at the moon with Sean. 2019052315181246_1.png|Daniel yawning. (determinant) 201905231518331933_1.png| 201905231518411934_1.png|Daniel goes urinating, but Sean tells him to go away from where they're going to sleep. (determinant) 201905231518521935_1.png| 2019052315192042_1.png| 2019052315201643_1.png|Daniel dreaming of a nightmare about his father. 2019052315210644_1.png|Daniel is sad because in a nightmare was his father. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 19.png|Daniel pressed up against a Power Bear themed claw machine in Bear Station. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_15.png|Daniel sadly looks at Sean because he wants to adopt a dog. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 27.png|Sean showing Daniel where they are. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_29.png|Hank is confronting the brothers at Bear Station. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 13.png|Daniel and Sean standing by an unconscious Hank. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 07.png|Daniel attempting to cover up Mushroom's barking in Brody's car. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 08.png|Daniel sleeping in the back seat of Brody's car at Otter Point. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 11.png|Sean giving Daniel his old backpack after Brody gave him a new one. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 15.png|Daniel and Sean speaking with Brody at a beach near Three Seals Motel. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Daniel and Sean watching as Brody drives away. 2019052916104311061110_253.png|Daniel wants to compete for who gets a bed closer to TV and challenge Sean to compete in Rock, Paper, and Scissors. LiS2E1S8_-_RoomWithAView_05.png|Daniel is ready to compete with Sean in Rock, Paper, and Scissors. 201905301748431112_254.png|Daniel watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in a room alone. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Daniel and Sean are watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in their room. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 22.png|Daniel dancing on the bed alone. 201905301801211116_257.png|Daniel inviting Sean to dance. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 25.png|Daniel dancing with Sean on the bed. (determinant) LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 34.png|Daniel upon figured out his father is dead. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 39.png|Daniel confronting Sean about lying to him. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 42.png|Daniel crying into Sean's embrace because he heard it that his father is dead. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 44.png|Daniel telling Sean to never lie to him again. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 47.png|Daniel, being comforted by Sean. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 02.png|Daniel and Sean are traveling on a bus ride. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 05.png|Daniel gazing out the window of the bus. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 09.png|Daniel resting on Sean's shoulder. Episode Two - "Rules" LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 06.png|Daniel is encouraged by Sean. (The order of these images depends on the player.) 201906091233091653_420.png|Sean convinces Daniel to try to lift a big stone by using his powers. (The order of these images depends on the player.) LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 07.png|Daniel testing his power on a large rock. (The order of these images depends on the player.) 201906091234461659_425.png|Daniel trying to lift a big stone by using his powers. (The order of these images depends on the player.) LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 09.png| (The order of these images depends on the player.) 201905261605521814 213.png| (The order of these images depends on the player.) LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 10.png| (The order of these images depends on the player.) 532210_20190130124351_1.png|Daniel after completing the first two training tasks. 201905261609141818_216.png|Daniel letting the snowball float in the air by using his power. 201905261609311819_217.png| 201905261610291819_218.png| 201905251608471640_2.png|Daniel coughing. 201906091843212008 428.png| 201906091844362018_430.png| 201905251609531649 5.png| 201905251612211651_7.png| 201905251613041654_10.png|Daniel coughing. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 04.png|Daniel coughing. 201905251613211655_11.png| 201906091849392021_432.png|(determinant) 201906091858442027_437.png|(determinant) 201905251619451703_14.png| 201905251620171714_16.png|Daniel coughing. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 11.png|Daniel coughing. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 09.png|Daniel talking with Sean about visiting their grandparents' house. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 10.png|Daniel levitating a plate of ravioli over to Mushroom. 201906091900472036_443.png| 201905251624571716_18.png|Daniel talking with Sean about travel to his grandparents. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 27.png|Daniel sleeping on a mattress. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 08.png|Daniel after coming across the cougar that killed Mushroom. 201905261618461900 250.png| LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 10.png|Daniel twisting the cougar's neck. (determinant) 201905261619361849_240.png|Daniel coughing. 201905261620021851_241.png|(determinant) 532210_20190130211951_1.png|Daniel being held back from protecting Mushroom's body. (determinant) 201905222101582023 350.png| LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 20.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 23.png|Daniel putting a cross on Mushroom's grave. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 25.png|Daniel mourning Mushroom's death at her makeshift headstone. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 04.png|Daniel after tripping into the snow on their way to Beaver Creek. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 17.png|Daniel receiving a piggyback ride from Sean during their journey. 532210_20190202132659_1.png|Daniel hesitantly looking up at his grandmother. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 12.png|Daniel wearing one of the Reynolds' old sweaters. 532210_20190202145854_1.png|Daniel lying with Sean in bed in the Reynolds' guest room. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 17.png| 201905261529511711_181.png| 201905261530141711_180.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 14.png|Daniel saving Chris from falling from his tree house. 201905261542481733_192.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 16.png|Daniel waving with Sean at Chris after saving him. 201905261543201734_193.png| 201905261543371735 194.png| 201905261545491743_198.png| LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 10.png|Daniel doing the Spirit Squad pose with Chris. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 13.png|Daniel and Chris begging Sean to let them go shopping with Charles. 201905261550221753_202.png| 532210_20190203163959_1.png|Daniel being reprimanded by Sean at the Christmas tree market. 201905261556581758 207.png| 201905261600342040_385.png| LiS2E2S9 - Confessions 06.png|Daniel playing with Chris outside Charles' car. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 02.png 532210_20190201184806_1.png|Daniel entering his mother's bedroom for the first time. 532210_20190201190016_1.png|Daniel confronting Claire in his mother's bedroom. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 17.png|Daniel using his power on Stephen's fallen cabinet. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 25.png|Daniel tearing up as Claire directs him and Sean to escape. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 34.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 35.png|Daniel, upon being given Chris' cape before leaving. (determinant) LiS2E2S11_-_Breaking_Free_02.png|Daniel talking about Chris with Sean at the train tracks. LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 03.png|Daniel and Sean are sitting. Episode Three - "Wastelands" 201906052024122148_424.png|Daniel is coming quietly into Sean's room. (rear view) 201905291611432007_334.png|Daniel is coming quietly into Sean's room. (side view) LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 03.png|Daniel being caught taking a watch from Sean's room. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 04.png|Daniel trapped in Sean's headlock. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel is protesting to Esteban about Sean. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel being held from the arm by Esteban while being scolded. 201906052030032151_426.png| LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 09.png|Daniel is hugging Sean in his room after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is smiling after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after Finn redirects his attention to Sean during practice. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 06.png|Daniel, after accidentally throwing Sean to the ground with his powers. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is asking Sean why they can't seek Karen's help. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Thrown Sean Diaz 04.png|Sean talking with Daniel about their mother. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 07.png| LiS2E3 SC5 - Cash Crop 04.png|Daniel walking with Sean, and Cassidy. 201906211728341754_453.png| 201905251811021932_5.png|Daniel and Sean washing dishes. (rear view) LiS2E3 SC6 - The Trimmigrants 08.png|Daniel and Sean washing dishes. (side view) 201905251812171938 8.png|Daniel using his powers on water tanks. (determinant) 201905251813161934_7.png|Daniel helping with his powers Sean lifting up water tanks. (determinant) 201906021410151607_293.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 01.png|Daniel at the lake with Sean. 201905251815091943_1.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 02.png|(determinant) 201906052037522152_429.png| 201906052038442156_431.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 03.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. 201906021411361608_292.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 04.png|Daniel is lifting a couple of small rocks with his power into the air. (The order of these images depends on the player.) LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 05.png|Daniel destroy a tree with his power. (The order of these images depends on the player.) 201905251817461950_4.png|(The order of these images depends on the player.) 201905251820252005_9.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. 201905251821072006_11.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. 201906021415461618_301.png 201905251821472010_13.png|Daniel is moving up a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his power. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 09.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers. 201905251822162014_15.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 10.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 12.png| 201905232122232143_1.png| 201905232123091632_310.png| CampfireTalesS2ep3s8201905232123271141 1.png| 201905232132421955_326.png| LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 04.png| LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel is retelling the Seattle incident at the campfire. (determinant) LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 12.png|Daniel is talking with Sean in their tent. (determinant) LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_-_DanTentTalk_01.png|Daniel is talking with Sean in their tent. (determinant) 201905232137221226_6.png|(determinant) 201905232137301228 7.png|(determinant) 201905251825052015 16.png| 201905251826442038_19.png| 201905251826552039_20.png| 201905251828282041_22.png| 201905252049182006_333.png| 201905251831352043_25.png|Big Joe shoves Daniel on the ground. LiS2E3 SC10 - Pay Day 08.png|Daniel fell on the ground because Big Joe shoves him. LiS2E3 SC11 - The Oath 07.png| 201906021418471620_302.png| 201906021424121623_304.png|(determinant) 201906021445431624_305.png|(determinant) LiS2E3 SC14 - Under the Hood 03.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after being praised by Finn for his maturity in Merrill's house. (determinant) 201905251839282109_43.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_03.png|Daniel while being threatened by Merrill with a gun. LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 06.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is looking down at Finn's corpse. (determinant) LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 08.png|Daniel pushing away Sean's attempts at comfort. (determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_02.png|Daniel is blaming Sean for Finn's death. (determinant) 201905251843342112 46.png|(determinant) Episode Four - "Faith" LiS2E4SC1 Daniel Diaz 01.png|Daniel asking Sean why he won't come and find him. LiS2E4SC1 Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel staring down at the cliff overlooking the park. LiS2E4SC1 Daniel Diaz 03.png|Daniel pleading Sean to find him before stepping off the edge. LiS2E4SC6 Daniel Diaz 01.png|Daniel being introduced to the churchgoers by Lisbeth. LiS2E4SC6 Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel lifting a metal cross with his telekinesis. LiS2E4SC6 Daniel Diaz 03.png|Daniel worriedly asking about Sean's eye upon their reunion. LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 01.png|Daniel lifting candles around himself and Lisbeth during a "special class". LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel, conflicted on whether he should go to his mother. LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 06.png|Daniel embracing Sean after being convinced to leave Lisbeth. LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 07.png|Daniel angrily denouncing Lisbeth before tossing her aside. (determinant) LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 08.png|Daniel walking out of the church with remorse on his face. (determinant) LiS2E4SC11 Daniel Diaz 10.png|Daniel being comforted by Sean as they part ways with Sarah and Jacob. Episode Five - "Wolves" LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC1 01.png|Daniel sitting with Sean after their night at the canyon. LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC1 02.png|Daniel suspending a live scorpion in midair at the canyon. LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC4 01.png|Daniel as Karen reveals her plan to surrender to the police. LiS2SC6 - The Wall 02.png|Daniel breaking apart the border wall as Sean encourages him. LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC7 01.png|Daniel looking down in remorse at Officer Campbell. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC7 03.png|Daniel looking back as Sean drives them away from the police station. LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC8 01.png|Daniel asking Sean what to do at the border. LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC8 02.png|Daniel after destroying the opposing police forces. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC8 03.png|Daniel after jumping out of Sean's car. (determinant) LiS2E5 SC8 - Independence Day V2 - Lone Wolf 04.png|Daniel sobbing over Sean's corpse. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 02.png|An older Daniel awaiting Sean's release from prison. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 04.png|An older Daniel howling as Sean drives away. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 05.png|An older Daniel sitting alone on the beach. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 06.png|An older Daniel facing off against a gang member. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 00.png|An older Daniel calling his mother at the Reynolds'. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 01.png|An older Daniel looking out into the backyard. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 07.png|An older Daniel drinking with Sean at their home. (determinant) LiS2E5 Daniel Diaz - SC9 08.png|An older Daniel looking over the beach in Puerto Lobos. (determinant) Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban on a ski trip. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|An old photo of Sean holding a baby Daniel. ("Rules") Daniel_Diaz_and_Noah_-_Lazer_Tag_Photo.png|Daniel and Noah playing laser tag. ("Wastelands") Haven Point Photographs - Daniel Flyer.png|Daniel on a flyer advertising his powers Haven Point ("Faith"). Haven Point Photographs - Daniel & Lisbeth Birthday.png|Daniel with Lisbeth and a group of children on his birthday ("Faith"). LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Family Photo Cropped.png|A family photograph of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban from Sean's USB. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 01 - Claire & Stephen & Daniel & Chris.png|Daniel with Claire, Stephen, and Chris in the "Parting Ways" and "Redemption" ends. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 02 - Sean's Birthday.png|Daniel with Sean during the latter's birthday in the "Redemption" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 03 - Chris & Daniel Treehouse.png|Daniel and Chris in the treehouse in the "Parting Ways" and "Redemption" ends. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 05 - Claire & Stephen & Daniel Graduation.png|Daniel graduating with Claire and Stephen in the "Redemption" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 06 - Daniel & Chris Teenage Campfire.png|An older Daniel, Chris, and David in the "Redemption" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 08 - Daniel Barista.png|Daniel as a barista in the "Redemption" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 09 - Daniel Moving.png|Daniel moving in in the "Redemption" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways 02 - Daniel & Claire Christmas Dog.png|Daniel receiving a dog for Christmas in the "Parting Ways" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways 05 - Daniel & Karen & Dog.png|A teenage Daniel with Karen in the "Parting Ways" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways 06 - Daniel's New Car.png|Daniel receiving a new car in the "Parting Ways" end. ("Wolves") LiS2E5_Ending_02_-_Lone_Wolf_04_-_Daniel_&_Wrestler.png|Daniel with a wrestler in the "Lone Wolf" end. ("Wolves") Category:Character Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Character Gallery (Season 2)